De Fuego y Quidditch
by Maurovg
Summary: Hogwarts es consumido por el fuego, pero Theodore Nott no morirá sin llevarse a cuantos pueda consigo. Este relato forma parte de la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Muchos Magos que organiza el Círculo de Lectura #VolverAHogwarts (En twitter es @hogwartsvolver). Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo que me llame J.K. Rowling o sea dueño de la WB


Hogwarts es consumido por el fuego, pero Theodore Nott no morirá sin llevarse a cuantos pueda consigo. Este relato forma parte de la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Muchos Magos que organiza el Círculo de Lectura #VolverAHogwarts (En twitter es hogwartsvolver). Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo que me llame J.K. Rowling o sea dueño de la WB.

* * *

 **De Fuego y Quidditch**

Humo, mucho humo. Y este viene acompañado del terror. La adrenalina corre por mis venas. Por una vez en mi vida me siento imparable. Eufórico. El legado de mi padre, el promisorio futuro que tenía destinado para mí siendo uno más en las filas de los Mortífagos se desvanece a cada zancada que doy. Mi apellido, además de mi muy reconocible rostro son mi única protección en este momento.

Malfoy, el muy idiota, se había quedado atrás para tratar de encararse con Potter. Creer que el Señor Tenebroso aún los tendrá a él y a su familia en estima si le entrega al _cara rajada_ es un sueño que raya en el ideal infantil. Pues bien, su sueño se pudriría igual que este castillo, ahora en ruinas, consumido por el destructor fuego del odio y la ignorancia. Oh, que muerte tan poética, nunca tan presente en nuestras vidas como en estos momentos finales.

Varita en mano llego al Gran Comedor. McGonagall nos había ordenado permanecer en las Mazmorras, como el cliché cobarde en que sumían a nuestra casa. Pues bien, este castillo es tan mío como de cualquier otro animal del Zoológico que es el escudo de Hogwarts.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo. El castillo nunca había sido tan pequeño como lo es ahora. Siento la tierra cálida bajo mis pies. De no ser por ello pensaría que estoy montado en una escoba. No puedo enfocarme en un atacante. Lanzo hechizos, maldiciones y todo lo que se me ocurra, disparando, buscando un enemigo digno, esperando el momento de estar frente a frente contra el gran Sr. Nott.

Cruzo los terrenos y llego al campo de Quidditch, lugar donde se encuentra Yaxley, quien no puede evitar mirarme con agradecimiento en sus ojos al verse rodeado de varios alumnos, incapaces de derrotarle pero lo suficientemente hábiles para mantener a raya sus maldiciones. Dirijo un complicadísimo movimiento de muñeca hacia el suelo, cantando más que conjurando, y con ello logro arrojar a todos frente a mí provocando una onda sísmica con el hechizo.

Yaxley sonríe socarronamente al momento de ofrecerle la mano, y tras levantarse dirige su odio hacia sus atacantes, pero el muy obtuso me da la espalda, ocasión perfecta para lanzar una de mis mejores _Cruciatus._ El odio que me provoca su patética figura potencia mi maldición, noqueándolo en su dolor casi instantáneamente. Corner, quien se encuentra entre los espectadores me aparta de un empujon, mientras Wespurt y Creevey usan un _Incarcerus_ para evitar que éste vuelva al combate.

La mirada que Corner me regala es curiosa. Puedo ver a la persona que siempre he sido. Veo el dolor que mi maldición ha provocado, evocando el pasado de sufrimiento que le he otorgado durante este último año. Pero también hay algo más. Soy su salvador y su monstruo, y a esto lo acompaña el odio ante lo que represento y el agradecimiento por mis _heroicos_ actos. Percibo su miedo y admiración. Las emociones se conflictúan en sus ojos. Veo mi alma reflejada en ellos y evito hacer contacto. No reconozco a quien veo ahí. Es un espejo que no soy digno de mirar. ¿Acaso existe la redención para un monstruo?

Me aproximo a él, temeroso, y pese a todo me abraza. El horror que estamos viviendo nos vuelve hermanos. Las lagrimas caen, pero lo peor aún no acaba. Una de las gradas explota, víctima de un poderoso ataque de horribles criaturas. Entre el polvo y la avalancha de materiales que se nos echa encima, me es imposible identificar a lo que nos enfrentamos. Me defiendo como puedo, atacando con todo el arsenal mágico disponible, pero nada resulta efectivo. Una maldición a lado mío ilumina todo, quemando las torres del campo de Quidditch y entonces puedo reconocer a mis nuevos enemigos. _Escregutos de Cola Explosiva_. ¡Maldito sea ese semigigante y su estúpido amor por la cruza ilegal de especies!

Trato de recordar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en cuarto año. Un desastre épico si le preguntan a cualquiera que no sea Gryffindor. Las explosiones provocadas por la batalla de Hogwarts se adecuan perfectamente a la situación. Empiezo a sentirme acorralado al ver que nada detiene el avance de los Escregutos. _Difindo, Flipendo, Sectumsempras_ … incluso una _Cruciatus;_ nada los detiene. Huir no es una opción. Estoy rodeado, y puedo sentir un hilo de sangre por mi frente. Corner se defiende como puede, pero incluso su círculo de llamas es una protección débil contra el poderoso caparazón de estos.

Hay un par al frente mío. Tres metros de ventosas y aguijones, dispuestos a succionar cada parte de mi carne. Uno de ellos retuerce su cola y lanza un dardo de chispas que impacta el suelo a mis pies, ante lo cual caigo. El segundo impacta inmediatamente después y logro esquivarlo por muy poco. Me arrastro por el césped, buscando refugio, pero los escregutos son imparables. Se deslizan ágilmente y mientras uno lanza su aguijón explosivo, el otro esquiva el cráter provocado por el anterior. Es esto lo que me da una idea. Me levanto lo más rápido posible, procurando tomar la mayor distancia de ellos. Llegado a un punto prudente, giro sobre mi mismo, veo a las horribles criaturas y conjuro el _Confringo_ más poderoso que he lanzado en mi vida. La potencia de la maldición no afecta a sus caparazones, pero la explosión hace que pierdan la estabilidad y queden panza arriba, retorciéndose al sentir su punto más vulnerable expuesto. Un simple _Desmaius_ los deja fuera de combate.

Corro hacia Corner, a punto de ser sometido por los escregutos restantes. Repito mi técnica y logró noquear a unos cuantos, pero uno logra esquivar el hechizo y lanza una explosión que, de no ser por el _Protego_ de Michael, hubiera impactado directo en mi rostro. El Ravenclaw lanza un par de hechizos aturdidores, y pese a no noquear a su objetivo si lo retrasan lo suficiente para permitirme lanzarle una maldición y dejarlo fuera de juego. Si bien la batalla prosigue, el campo de Quidditch es mudo testigo de la reciente extinción provocada a los jugueteos creativos de Hagrid.

Escucho a Michael reír y arrojarse al piso.

–Gracias. –dice sin aliento mi compañero de batalla.

Cansado, dirijo una última mirada a Corner. Le doy la razón con un cabeceo y doy unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de minimizar la emoción del momento. Sonrió socarronamente, esperando encontrarlo con vida cuando esta pesadilla acabe.

* * *

 _Para este enfrentamiento del Torneo debía enfrentarme contra un par de Escregutos de Cola Explosiva en el campo de Quidditch usando un Desmaius. Originalmente todo me recordaba al enfrentamiento de Harry durante su tercera prueba, por lo que me fui desviando y terminé poniéndome en la piel de Theodore Nott durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya lo había emparejado con Michael Corner. Y pues este es el resultado. Es mi primer angst y mi primer fin publicado._


End file.
